


"We'll never be those kids again..."

by GeekGirlForLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirlForLife/pseuds/GeekGirlForLife
Summary: A one shot exploring the subject of our favorite Sharpshooter's birthday! Written as part of a Facebook group event! Title taken from the song "Ivy" by Frank Ocean.





	"We'll never be those kids again..."

Lance celebrated his 17th birthday at the Garrison.

It wasn't exactly an extravagant affair to be honest. I mean you can't exactly go nuts on birthday festivities on a 10 pm curfew. But Lance didn't really care, he was already happy. He was finally a pilot! Take that Keith! So honestly he'd be happy enough to chill in his room and open up the packages he got from his family. Hunk however didn't care much for that idea (" _Not every day is your birthday!")_ and insisted on celebrating. The celebration in question takes place in Hunk and Lance's room. They invite a couple of recruits they're friendly with and spend the night laughing, swapping stories and playing card games. Hunk somehow had managed to bake a pretty delicious cake and Lance had got some pretty cool presents (Though he'd have to hide the hand embroidered sweater his mom had sent. He'd never hear the end of it..!) 

Overall it was a pretty good night. In fact Lance would go as far as saying it was the best night of his life.

Until two days later when everything changed.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lance's 18th birthday almost got forgotten.

To be honest Lance wouldn't have minded. They had bigger things to worry about after all. Getting back to Earth, making sure Shiro was ok and though he didn't tell the others he was worried about his family as well. He hadn't though about the consequences when he snuck out with Hunk that fateful night but after Sam had left for Earth he'd started to worry more. Did his parents think he was dead? What about Veronica? Marco and Luis?

What if he never saw them again?

He must have been broadcasting those thoughts louder then he'd thought because Hunk had apparently become worried and in an effort to distract him Lance had accidentally let slip about his birthday being soon. He hadn't meant to..! He didn't want everyone thinking that he was just angling for attention since it was his birthday. But actually the whole team had apparently welcomed the distraction. They had stopped for fuel on a nearby inhabited planet and Keith (most likely with Krolia's prodding) had told the team to go relax for a few hours at the nearby marketplace. Lance had volunteered to stay with Shiro who wasn't feeling strong enough for a full day of walking and wandering. They'd sat together outside and talked from various interests to stuff about their families. Lance had burst out laughing when Shiro recalled a particularly embarrassing story from when the man had been a child.

"So-So wait. You couldn't tell the difference between _oak_ _leaves_ and _poison ivy??_ "

Shiro flushed red rubbing a hand on the back of his head "I-in my defense it was dark and-"

Lance laughed shaking his head "Well what tipped you off? The itching or the spots? How bad of a rash did you get?"

Shiro looked away pointedly shifting in discomfort "I don't wanna talk about it."

That set Lance off falling on his back laughing. Shiro shook his head letting a small smile grow on his face "What about you? Any fun stories?"

Lance glanced at him smiling "Oh man too many to count. Me and my sister used to get into tons of trouble when we were kids....and my two brothers? Totally crazy. My mom used to say that we'd give her a heart attack at some point..." He trailed off frowning to himself as he hugged his knees to his chest "...I hope she's ok..."

Shiro leaned over putting a hand on Lance's shoulder in comfort "I'm sure they all are Lance. You'll see them soon.."

Lance smiled gratefully hurriedly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He cleared his throat looking ahead "Can I ask you something?" Shiro blinked before nodding. Lance trailed a finger in the dust averting his eyes "Do you think...do you think Keith-"

"Hey Lance!"

Both men looked up to see the group in front of them grinning. Hunk held up a large parcel wrapped in brightly covered paper.

"Happy birthday!"

Lance blinked before grinning and getting up to join the group thanking all of them. 

Though this time he decided to avoid the...green..cake.

* * *

Lance's 19th birthday rolled around relatively quickly. Once again he wasn't expecting anything fancy but it was still a bit of a bittersweet thought considering...

It had been a quiet day on the farm and Lance had spent it planting a new harvest and looking after Kalternecker. He'd spent a while replying to an email from Pidge who was gushing over some new technological advancement her and her dad had made. Honestly he hadn't understood half of what the message had said but he was just glad that Pidge was happy. Coran was on Altea with a new group of refugees had appeared, Hunk was currently working on a new menu for one of his newly opened resturants (He was between "Bal-Marines" or "Vrepit Sardine") and Shiro was honeymooning with Curtis on Arus. As for Keith....

"Lance!" Lance looked up to see a Keith dressed in his armor (Some things never changed..") carrying a parcel under his arm and wearing a small smile on his face. Lance stood up wiping his hands on his jeans before walking up to the black haired boy with a grin "Keith! Man it's good to see you!" He wrapped a hand around the man's shoulders pulling him into a hug "I thought you were with your mom on Daibazal?"

Keith flushed red slightly but shrugged "I was but...i..remembered it was your birthday. And I wanted to...I mean i...I was gonna send something but it wouldn't have got here in time so I figured the best thing to do was...uh...deliver it myself..?" Keith chuckled sheepishly before holding out the parcel. Lance took it smiling gratefully "Aw Keith you didn't have to-Woahhh!" Lance's eyes widened upon opening the package revealing a sleek, shiny blaster "It's...wow.."

"We found a cache of weapons when we were delivering supplies. I saw this and thought of you..i mean thought of you...with it.." Keith blinked before groaning and facepalming "Sorry that sounded dumb.."

Lance shook his head chuckling "Nah I appreciate it..really."

Both men stood there awkwardly before Keith turned away "I should-" 

"Do you wanna come in?"

Keith froze before turning and looking at Lance with wide eyes. Lance smiled and jerked his thumb behind him towards his house. After a moment of hesitation Keith smiled and nodded, With Lance slinging an arm around Keith's shoulders, the two men walked side by side into the small house.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a quiet birthday after all.


End file.
